


Il mio miracolo di natale.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una storia AU in cui quello che ho scritto non è stato controllato al 100% quindi chiedo scusa per le inesattezze.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	Il mio miracolo di natale.

Ormai più di due anni fa aveva fatto un'intervento. Adesso il suo nome era Charles, ma non se ne pentiva. Non aveva mai avuto problemi nell'essere una donna quindi non poteva certo definire che il suo intervento dipendesse da una mancata accettazione di se stessa. No, il suo problema era cominciato quando aveva incontrato Sebastian Vettel.

/Due anni prima

Stava passeggiando per le strade di Monaco godendosi la neve che cadeva fitta. Molti tenevano un ombrello in testa invece lei aveva preferito di gran lunga stare a contatto diretto con essa. Aveva sempre amato la neve nonché la leggenda che girava intorno a Jack Frost, colui che si dicesse la comandava.

"Tesoro, lo sai che ti ammalerai se continui ad ostinarti a camminare senza nessuna protezione."

"Smettila di preoccuparti mamma" accenna a malapena un sorriso, sua madre era fatta così si, preoccupava sempre per tutto, ma infondo lo sapeva che era perché si preoccupava per lei. "Io sto bene e non mi succ-" sbatte involontariamente contro una persona perdendo attrito e aspettandosi di sentire un dolore lancinante al sedere. Si prepara all'urto stringendo gli occhi ma quello che sente sono due braccia che la stringono forte e la portano al suo petto. Apre lentamente gli occhi inspirando un profumo forte ma non spiacevole, anzi.

"Ti sei fatta male? Scusa non guardavo dove andavo."

"No, scusa io..." Alza la testa ma rimane sorpresa nel vedere quegli occhi azzurri così profondi e allo stesso tempo caldi "mi... Mi dispiace" lo sente ridere e il suo volto si infiamma.

"Ma no, non hai motivo l'importante è che non ti sia successo nulla di male" la lascia andare delicatamente e si guarda attorno "non so, vuoi che per farmi scusare ti offra qualcosa da bere?"

"Oh no, io..." Sente la gomitata della madre nel fianco e la guarda confusa.

"Non essere sciocca e vai, io torno a casa, sono stanca" ridacchia appena e senza dire altro si avvia a casa.

"Oh mamma" sospira in imbarazzo e poi sorride al ragazzo che vede ricambiare.

"Comunque piacere, il mio nome è Sebastian."

"Ah scusami, mi chiamo Iris" sorride appena, la madre era sempre stata fissata con quel fiore tanto da donarle il suo nome.

"Molto molto bello" apre la porta e gli indica di entrare seguendola subito dopo.

Da quel giorno erano diventati amici notando di avere molte cose in comune, solo sei mesi dopo la loro conoscenza aveva provato a dichiararsi rimanendo, però, ferita e delusa dalle sue parole.

"Iris, mi dispiace di non essere mai stato chiaro nei tuoi confronti" si passa una mano nervosamente fra i capelli "vedi il problema è che tu mi piaci come amica, ed è come mi piacerà sempre ogni donna, perché a me piacciono gli uomini." Non voleva vedere quell'espressione di dolore nel suo sguardo, ma era meglio essere onesti che mantenere una bugia.

"Io... No, non mi devi chiedere scusa per quello che ami o che sei, io sono solo..." 'Innamorata, confusa e ferita' non sapeva come risolvere il tutto. Non era una ragazza che viveva nel mondo delle favole e di conseguenza non aveva mai creduto al colpo di fulmine finché questo non si era presentato poi quella sera facendogli scordare tutto quello che fino ad ora aveva avuto. Da quel giorno il suo mondo sembrava girare tutto intorno a Sebastian, con lui aveva passato dei momenti speciali nonché aveva acquisito molta più sicurezza di quella che aveva mai avuto in vita sua. La scelta gli sembrava così chiara ma ne aveva paura... Era disposta a rinunciare a tutto solo per poter provare a piacere a Sebastian? Era inutile domandarselo, la risposta era si, eppure decide di aspettare altri sei mesi prima di prendere la decisione chiarendo il tutto ai suoi genitori. Non si aspettava certo che prendessero la cosa bene ma una volta che avevano capito che questo era per lei, che era tutto quello che voleva, allora non avevano più aperto bocca ma l'avevano solo sostenuta per il cambiamento che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

Non era stato facile no, i permessi da ottenere e l'inizio delle cure erano state cose difficili da gestire e alla fine ci era voluto così tanto tempo ma, finalmente, poteva avere un corpo maschile, il corpo che avrebbe potuto dargli almeno una possibilità con Sebastian. Appena arrivato da lui, dopo che non si erano visti per tanto tempo, era stato immediatamente schietto ammettendo quello che aveva fatto ma la sua reazione non era stata delle migliori.

"Che cosa avresti fatto? Ma sei impazzita? Lo sai che non vuol dire che noi due staremo assieme per forza vero?"

"Lo so, ma io volevo una possibilità con te e la volevo ad ogni costo" non gli importava se per la maggior parte delle persone era matto, per lui valeva davvero tutto questo. Nota il suo sguardo, sembrava come addolorato ma anche incantato.

"Sei bellissimo..." Non poteva negarlo, ma non si aspettava di diverso da lei. Era una ragazza stupenda e adesso era diventato un uomo ancora più bello, per quello che erano i suoi gusti. "E dimmi, come ti devo chiamare adesso?"

"Adesso io sono, e sarò per sempre, Charles." Accenna un sorriso e si avvicina a lui prendendo il suo volto a coppa fra le mani "ti piaccio adesso?"

"Fisicamente si... Il carattere era già perfetto" nota le labbra di lui avvicinarsi e lo circonda come tempo addietro, però stavolta per ricambiare quel bacio.

/Fine flashback

Alla fine ci era riuscito e Sebastian adesso era suo. Si sentiva bene ed era felice finché, da qualche settimana, non si era sentito molto bene. Non sapeva cosa fosse e non voleva far preoccupare Seb quindi decide di fare una visita e quello che scopre lo sorprende completamente. 'Sono incinta? O meglio, dovrei dire incinto.' Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto parlarne con Sebastian ma doveva.

"Seb scusami" lo guarda mentre giocava con il loro cane.

"Si dimmi Charles" sorride e poi lo tira a se baciandolo con dolcezza, la sua vita era molto migliorata da quando c'era lui.

"Hai mai pensato ad avere figli?"

"Mmh? Siamo uomini no? Non è fattibile, o intendi non so... Adottarlo? In ogni caso non è che io senta davvero il bisogno, anzi." Sorride e preme le labbra sui suoi capelli "io sto bene anche solo con te."

"Ma se io... Se io lo avessi, allora come la prenderesti? Se fosse nostro."

"Ma che cosa stai dicendo?"

"Non mi hanno mai tolto il mio apparato, sai che cosa significa questo?"

"Aspetti un bambino..."

"No, aspettiamo un bambino, le cose si fanno in due, lo sai bene voglio sperare" era in ansia, non sapeva perché ma temeva che lui volesse lavarsene le mani.

"Non voglio che tu sia in pericolo."

"Non lo sarò, e non permetterò a nessuno di fargli del male" lo guarda e sale di sopra chiamando i suoi, non aveva ancora capito se aveva o meno il sostegno del suo compagno.

Solo a notte fonda lo sente salire e vede il suo volto, così dolce così felice "Seb."

"Avremo un figlio... Non posso crederci" si china e bacia la sua pancia sorridendo e stendendosi poi di fianco a lui. "Sono rimasto a pensare se sia maschio o femmina, o che nomi dargli, o la loro festa per svelare il sesso "ride e prende la sua mano "farò di tutto per aiutarvi, lo sai non è vero?"

"Seb..." Sente tutta la sua ansia andare via e si mette con la testa sopra la sua spalla "amore io... Ho temuto che non lo volessi."

"Ma come potrei non volerlo? Sarò padre, e dell'uomo che amo, conosci qualcosa che si possa definire meglio?"

"No" lo bacia e lo stringe a se "non vedo l'ora, voglio godermi tutto.

Ovviamente sapeva che il suo corpo avrebbe mostrato parte di quei tratti femminili a cui aveva rinunciato tempo addietro, ma non gli davano fastidio, stava accarezzando la sua pancia guardandosi allo specchio.

"Amore?" Lo raggiunge "oggi sapremo il sesso non è vero?" Era così esaltato che non riusciva quasi a stare fermo facendo ridere il compagno più giovane.

"Si, esattamente adesso se scendiamo di sotto" ride e poi scende di sotto con lui vedendo le loro famiglie emozionate. Avevano fatto la prima visita sentendo il cuore del piccolo, anche se non avevano voluto vedere più di tanto perché volevano una sorpresa e al taglio della torta era arrivata. "Adesso sappiamo perché sono così grosso" sentiva gli occhi umidi, la torta era per metà blu e metà rosa "non ci posso credere, avremo..."

"Due gemelli" ride e lo stringe baciandolo "amore ma ci pensi? Non avremo mai da discutere su chi lo vuole tenere perché ne avremo uno a testa" ride e lo bacia con passione, sapeva bene quanto questo periodo lo stesse mettendo a dura prova e Charles era così forte, lui era sicuro che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutto questo.

"Seb, ma non dovevamo avere uno a testa?" Sorride e poggia le mani sui fianchi, i gemellini avevano appena compiuto tre mesi ma Seb non li aveva lasciati soli nemmeno per un momento della loro vita.

"Si ovvio amore mio, ti stiamo aspettando se vuoi venire qui" sorride così apertamente felice, da quando loro erano qui la sua vita era mutata tantissimo, non sempre poteva fare quello che voleva ma poi si riscopriva a pensare che quello che desiderava era essere esattamente dove era in quel momento, ossia con i loro piccoli.

"Bhe, ciao piccolini, vi divertite con papà Seb?"

"Ma che domande, non possono certo mai dire il contrario, non gli farò mai mancare nulla." Li bacia sulla testa sentendoli ridere "visto? Anche loro ridono di te."

"No, loro sono solo già viziati da te" ride e poi si mette poggiato alla sua spalla "sono così felice che tutto questo stia succedendo a noi..."

"E io sono così felice che quel giorno, pur di tornare a casa, ti ho quasi fatta cascare facendoti cadere poi letteralemente fra le mie braccia." Sorride "a quanto pare i miracoli di Natale esistono, e tu sei stato il mio".


End file.
